


Songs inspired by "The Star called Mione G."

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Songs inspired by "The Star called Mione G." by TheTitaniumSerpentLet me entertain you ;P





	1. Song I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTitaniumSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTitaniumSerpent/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [SacShibari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacShibari/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Star Called Mione G](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922053) by [TheTitaniumSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTitaniumSerpent/pseuds/TheTitaniumSerpent). 



> "The Star Called Mione G" by TheTitaniumSerpent - let's be honest it is funny what plot bunnies made possible...
> 
> In this case - inspiring songs after reading a few chapters of this new story - and after many discussions with other readers, I had decided to publish those songs on its own; although I have allowed _TheTitaniumSerpent_ to use them for her story, as she saw fit...
> 
> Who knows, what else can happen... ;)

_**Song I** _

_I can't get him out of my mind,  
he is really one of a kind._

_Dark, mysterious and deadly all in one,  
I dream to suck on him like on an ice-cream cone._

_The other boys are mindless & brute,  
but he, dare I to say it, can be quite cute._

_He is my dark knight,  
watching always over me, be it day or night._

_And still, his voice make you shiver,  
it is pure liquid sex,_

_I do not even remember my ex.  
But for my dark lover, I would like to cry a river._

_Why, oh why, can't he see me,  
and never invited me over for a cup of tea?_

_I won't ever be free from his thrall,  
but he will never see me different from an insufferable know-it-all!_

_I want to claim him and to make him mine,  
worshipping him, even building him a shrine._

_What Potion to I need,  
so that I will succeed?_

_Since I had first taste your divine lips,  
my heart is doing flips._

_I want to be so much more_  
for you,  
I would even dream about becoming your whore,  
It's true.

_Don't deny me my latest fix,  
together we're the perfect potion mix._

__


	2. Song II Draco's song - Daddy's boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy - spoiled Slytherin Prince with the same line "Wait until my Father hears about it" - deserves is own song...
> 
> And a background chorus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922053/chapters/34567145
> 
> The link to the original story ;)

_**Song II Draco's song - Daddy's boy...** _

 

_I'm the king of the school,_

_because nobody else is so cool._

_A word of me to my Daddy,_

_and he will see you as the latest baddie._

 

_The world should revolve only around me,_

_this would fill me with glee._

_But nobody got the message,_

_instead I'm sitting in a car wreckage._

 

_Nepotism at this school is a problem,_

_I tell it very solemn._

_Because if I do not benefit from it,_

_then it should be time to quit._

__

_And then there is this girl,_

_she resembles a rare pearl._

_She doesn't respect me at all,_

_nor will she made herself small._

 

_She is violent,_

_sharper like a diamond._

_She's a_ _n_ _upstart,_

_who has a corrupt heart._

_Why can't I forget her brown eyes_

_or the hidden secret, that they implies._

 

_Wait, until I'll tell it to my Daddy,_

_I will be so more than_ _a 08_ _/15 baddie._

_Bow to me, or you'll regret_

_and then you'll deserve anything you'll get._

__


	3. Song 3 — Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far can desire go? Let's see it, how a _Dark Hermione_ would deal with the problem on hand.

_**Song 3 — Desire** _

  


I couldn’t believe it,

but is is real, and now I have to use all of my wit.

My dark Prince, you may not know it, yet.

But I have plans for you, no need to fret.

 

No need for hesitation,

or for listen to any sound ration.

No, the time is ripe,

it doesn’t matter how much you gripe.

 

Tonight is the night, when my dream comes true,

because before the night is over, I will have been claiming you.

I have it already planned quite well,

and nobody else will be able to tell.

 

I will ambush you in the dark,

this time I will not miss my mark.

You will be hidden away at a secret location,

and soon enough you will have follow your new obligation.

 

I do not joke about this at all,

my plan is to kept you forever under my thrall.

You will be living the rest of your life as my personal stud,

The spells and potions to control you, will be anchored in your blood.

 

Living in a golden cage isn’t so bad,

and I’m convinced you will be the perfect husband and dad.

My word will be your new law,

Nobody else has this ever foresaw!

 

Oh, Sev can’t you feel this anticipation,

Professor I need from you my _special sex education!_

_Please, Sevvy, don’t let me down._

_Together we will be the talk of the town._

 

_I love to feel your cock in every orifice of me,_

_oh, baby do not dare to deny me this, even to the slightest degree._

_Your kisses make me bothered and wet,_

_Oh, no professor, we haven’t finished it yet._

 

_I want more,_

_I want to explore._

_Feel your body reacting under my keen watch_

_while I have no shame in touching & licking your crutch._

 

_Oh, Sevvy – don’t you see,_

_you will never be able to resist me!_

__


	4. Ron, the Glutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's song - Ron, the Glutton

**_Ron, the Glutton_ **

 

_I think I’m going to be sick,_

_he is really still eating as if he was a human-like pig!_

_Quidditch and food are always on his mind,_

_should he dislike anyone, he isn’t even kind._

__

  _At times he made me abandon my meal for good,_

_Because being forced to watch him gorging on food,_

_would anyone cure from the need of sustenance_

_and create only more dissonance._

 

_Talking to him didn’t help at all_

_Oh no, it’s over I will no longer take the fall._

_From now on your own your own,_

_I will ensure that soon it will be widely known._

 

_Even a corpse would have been a better friend then you,_

_Oh yes, believe it me Ron, it is most certainly true._

_We do not have anything in common besides our friend and our house,_

_And most certainly I would never chose you as my spouse_

 

_Your table manners are atrocious_

_At times you can be quite ferocious._

_I haven’t felt safe at your side_

_And given the choice, I’ll rather stay inside_

 

_Stay a glutton,_

_gorge yourself on mutton._

_I couldn’t care less_

_And it would decrease my distress._

 

_Ron, understand this, I meant it well,_

_that’s why I’m blunt, what I’m going to tell._

_We’re history,_

_Why I once had a crush on you will forever be a mystery._

 

_But hey, no reason to be a sore loser,_

_Or ending up as a boozer._

_There still exists girls, who adores a guy like you,_

_Believe me, it’s true._

 

_Leave me alone, please be so kind,_

_it’s best we leave our old life behind._

_I wish you joy and happiness,_

_and a lot of success._

 

_But Ron, you have to understand,_

_This is my last command._

_You and me will never be._

_It is time to set me free!_

_  
_


	5. Song 5 - I'm not your Pawn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's reaction to Dumbledore's plans. You shouldn't get on her bad side... ;)

_**Song 5** _

  


_I’m not your pawn,_

_let’s made something clear,_

_and don’t you dare to call me dear._

_You only made me yawn._

  


_I will not pander to your every whim,_

_Unlike the majority of your goons, I’m not dim._

_I’m a queen in my own right,_

_and I’m not scared by the night._

  


_And as every queen of high standing,_

_Listen to me, I know how to commanding._

_I have already found my king, my faithful knight at my side,_

_and I do not care, if you can or can’t it abide._

  


_He is the only one for me,_

_This I can guarantee._

_I’m willing to end anyone’s existence,_

_if one of you dare to oppose our co-existence._

  


_Let’s be frank,_

_you’ll be surprised, I’ll know how to steer a tank._

_Try to stop us now,_

_and I will made you bow._

  


_The Dark Lord has nothing on me,_

_I can wield magic, not many have see._

_My knight and I am unstoppable,_

_And we’re both unflappable._

  


_Nobody will be ever able to defeat me or my king,_

_And I don’t care how much this sting._

_If you know what’s best for you,_

_then you’ll stay out of our view._

  


_This is the only warning you will get,_

_And it’s nothing I will ever regret._

_Attack me or my loyal knight,_

_Then you’ll be getting a deadly fight._

  


_The Dark Lord doesn’t matter at all,_

_Sooner or later he will fall._

_But I and my lover, we will prevail_

_Our plans will not fail._

  


_Try to set me up with one of your goons,_

_And I will hex all of those buffoons._

_For me exists only my dark prince_

_No matter how much your wince._

  


_Accept your defeat,_

_before I bury your in concrete._

_Don’t forget how quick I am to hex,_

_and I would love to end my idiotic ex._


	6. Song 6 - Moody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning or maybe more... Hermione is done with playing nicely...

_Song 6 — Moody_

 

_The old coot has done it again_

_and brought back the crazy fox to this den._

_Once a bully upon a time_

_he stares at us, as if we committed a crime._

  


_Had nothing better to do,_

_as to harassed my lover,_

_Why? What has he ever done to you?_

_What do you hope to discover?_

  


_You may despise him,_

_looking at him grim._

_It won’t change my mind,_

_because I know deep within he is kind._

  


_People like you’re giving me the creeps,_

_But listen to my warning, it would be good whenever you sleeps._

_I have no problem to turn on you._

_Oh, you should believe me Moody, this is true._

  


_I can be pretty vicious,_

_don’t look at me like that,_

_from time to time do I relish in being so bad._

_At I’m quite ambitious._

  


_I know exactly what I want,_

_and I state it nonchalant._

_Leave my lover alone_

_or I’ll be enjoying to ripping the flesh from your bone._

  


_Don’t worry I have already a list,_

_I really couldn’t resist._

_Because believe it or not_

_soon I will be tying the knot._

  


_I will be ending Lord Moldyshorts,_

_even before you will hear those reports._

_But, not because I’m the nice girl next door,_

_I finally want to even the score._

  


_No, I want to take over the country within days_

_and believe me I have my ways._

_My music will be the key_

_for our final victory._

__


End file.
